Genesis's Story
by DarkLunarMidnight
Summary: All Genesis wants is love and affection. Genesis x Angeal Genesis x Vincent Genesis x Seifer Squall x Seifer
1. Chapter 1

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 1

I sat in bed and stared out of my window, thinking what my first day of school would be like. I looked over at my clock as it read 3:23 a.m. I hate waking up early. I hopped out of bed and opened my bedroom door, poking my head out the door and looking down the hall. I walked into the hall and stepped on the first step, I began to hear voices from the living room below. I stopped by the third step so I could hear it better, "Genesis is getting older and he needs to find a girlfriend." I reconized that voice as my foster father Rhine Saiu. "I don't think Genesis's ready for that yet. And besides he might be...you know..._gay_." My heart dropped to my stomach, I _was_ gay! I knew that my foster parents were homophobic, but if I were to tell them that I was gay I'd be in a ditch. I bit my thumb nail and stared at my foster parents from afar, 'I hate this!' I thought standing up and walking downstairs with my parents. Rhine stopped in the middle of his sentence then stared back at me, "What're you doing up this early?" asked Samui, my foster mother. I sighed then shook my head, "Nothing." I walked into the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal, I sighed then set the box of Lucky Charms on the table. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a small blue bowl. I sat the bowl on the table and then walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk. I poured the cereal in the bowl and then poured some milk in, I walked over to the sink and washed a small silver spoon. I plopped down at the table and began to eat. After about the 4th spoon full of cereal, I hear the song 'Final Distance' by Zexion. I sighed then ran back upstairs to grab my cellphone, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my boyfriend Seifer Almasy. I sighed again then answered, "Hello?" I said sitting on my bed. "Hey Gen, whats up?" I rolled my eyes, "Well first, it 3:29 in the morning, and secondly I'm fine." Seifer chuckled, "I want ya ta come over." It sounded more like a command instead of a question. I sighed again then walked over to my closet, "Whadda want me to wear?" I asked. Seifer chuckled again, "Somethin' sexy." With that said he hung up and I tossed my phone on the bed, hanging it up first. I know that when Seifer says 'sexy' he means 'bitch I want you to look like a whore.' I giggled at myself then reached in my closet and pulled out a long sweater and a skin tight T-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I slipped into my shirt and jeans then into my blue sweater. I locked my bedroom door and then opened my window, I grabbed a change of clothes and put then in a black satchel. I jumped out my window then ran behind the house, leaving to Seifer's.

Seifer's House

I knocked on the door and awaited for Seifer to show. I heard the door unlock and opened to reveal a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at me then looked behind him, "Seifer!" he yelled. I saw Seifer walking downstairs, fixing his pants. He walked to the door and wrapped his arm around the brown haired man, "What's wrong Squall?" Seifer looked at me then removed his arm from around Squall, "H-Hey there...Gen." I lowered my head, "Hey..." Seifer wrapped his arm around me and pulled me inside, "Umm...Squall, Genesis...Genesis, Squall." Squall rolled his eyes then kissed Seifer's cheek, "I'll be upstairs." Seifer smiled then slapped Squall on the butt. Squall winked then narrowed his eyes at me in a disgusted way, "Bitch..." "Slut..." Seifer pinned me down on the couch and kissed my neck. I moaned then pushed him off, "Who is that?" I asked trying not to yell. Seifer chuckled, "Don't worry about that babe." Seifer kissed me softly on the lips, I tried not to return the kiss but sadly I did. Seifer's left hand motioned down and gripped my butt, "S-Seifer!" I pushed him back again then sat on the sofa across the room. Seifer followed and plopped down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I pushed his arm away and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table with my arms crossed over my chest. Seifer sighed then walked outside with a cigarette in his mouth. I leand back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, 'Maybe I was being rube...Seifer would never cheat on me...would he?' I felt two hands touch each of my shoulders, "Whats up cock whore?" I turned to see it was Squall. I pushed him back then stood and looked at him, "Why are you here?" I asked. Squall gave a low chuckle then began to circle me like a hawk, "Why? Whadda mean 'why'? I'm in love with Seifer simple as that." I narrowed my eyes, "Well we've been together for 3 years now." Squall stopped in front of me and narrowed his eyes, "Really? Seifer tells me every night how you won't have sex with him. You're about to go to KHS and you're still a virgin, weak. How about...I pay someone to fuck you into a wall?" Squall touched my hair and twirled his fingers in it. I pushed him back then walked upstairs to me and Seifer's room and slammed the door. I put my back against the door and slid down I burried my head in my hands, 'Seifer loves me...I know he does...does he just want sex or...ugh!' I stood up and walked over the the window and watched the passing people. "Whatcha doin'?" I nearly pissed myself when I heard Seifer's voice. I turned around quickly and stared at him, "W-What is it?" I asked turning back to the window. Seifer walked up behind me and gripped my butt again, I turned around and pushed him back. I dug in my back pocket for my cellphone, "Need help?" asked Seifer. I looked at him then rolled my eyes, "No thanks." I pulled out my phone and flipped it opened, 'Its 4:30a.m.' I turned from the window and began to walk toward the door. Seifer grabbed my wrist then pinned me to the door, ''S-Seifer! L-Let go!" I yelled. Seifer kissed down my neck and sucked on it. "C'mon babe, just a little fun is all I want..." I moaned out then tried to push him off me, "Stop it!" I kicked Seifer in his balls then ran out of the room the the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 2

I laid in my bed thinking about what happened earlier, 'He...tried to force me...' I sighed then curled up into a ball and closed my eyes tightly.

7:45 a.m.

I finished putting on my red jacket and shoes then walked downstairs to catch the bus. I wore a black shirt with BVB written in white letters on it, black jeans with sliver chains, with a necklace & two bracelets that say 'Gay Pride' in rainbow colors. I walked out of the house and shut the door and walked to the bus stop. I was five steps from the bus stop, I saw Seifer and Squall making out on the bench. Squall threw his head back in pleasure as Seifer sucked and kissed his neck. Seifer stopped and looked up at me, "Genny, whats up?" Squall groaned then grabbed his backpack and held Seifer's hand. I rolled my eyes then watched the bus pull infront of us. I was the first to aboard the bus, I sat on the first seat and stared out the window. Six seconds later I heard soft moaning coming from across from me. I glared over at Seifer and Squall, they were having sex on the bus! I rolled my eyes then continued to stare out the window. After about five minutes I heard a beautiful sound comming from behind me. I turned around to see that there was a guy with long black hair, a red bandana going across his forehead, a black v-neck shirt, and some long black jeans. He stopped playing to look up at me, "I-I'm sorry...was I too loud?" he asked. I shook my head then smiled, "No...what's your name?" I asked. He smiled, "My names Vincent Valentine, nice to meet you." I giggled a girly giggle and shook his left hand, "Mine's Genesis Rhapsodos." Vincent gentally grabbed my hand and kissed it softly. I blushed and giggled, "You're sweet." Vincent blushed. His left hand was a bronze claw, I wonder what happened to him. After about another five minutes, me and Vincent got to know each other a bit better. I now sat on Vincent's seat, laughing and talking. The bus turned a sharp curve and I fell into his arms. Seifer looked back at us with a disgusted growl but I didn't care. Vincent blushed again then looked down at me, "A-Are...you okay?" he asked. I nodded then sat back upward, "Y-Yea...thanks for asking." I stood up and sat back on the first seat, Seifer thought that would be the perfect time to come over a wrap his arm around me. I sighed then rolled my eyes, "Get off me." I said pushing his arm off my shoulder. Seifer gave a smirk, "C'mon babe, you know I love you." he said kissing my neck. Vincent stopped his guitar playing, I suppose he wanted to give us 'a moment'. Seifer pulled me into his lap before I could get up and move. "Lemme go dammit!" I yelled pushing him. "C'mon Genny sit down on papa's lap." I rolled my eyes, "Move!" I yelled again, people began to stare. The bus pulled up infront of a ramp, but no one moved. "Get you damn hands off me!" I slapped him hard across the face and picked up my backpack and stormmed off the bus.

1st Period

I walked into class and sat by the window, 'That fuckin' bastard, I fuckin' hate him...fuckin' ugh!' I tapped my foot rapidly on the floor, 'I fuckin' hate him, fuck!' A guy with purple eyes and sliver slicked back hair stared me down, "What the fuck are you lookin' at?" I rose an eyebrow then looked around, "Who the hell are you talkin' to?" I asked standing up. "Uh-oh..." said a girl with long lavender hair. "Hidan..." said a guy with long brown hair. Hidan quickly got in my face then looked down at my necklace, "Gay Pride? Ahaha! You're gay?! Ahaha, thats so classic! This makes you a bitch-boy, right?" A girl with black hair jumped infront of Hidan and I, "Hidan shut the fuck up! I am so sorry, Hidan's on his man period." "Would you shut up Kaylee! Shit!" Kaylee pushed Hidan over a desk and onto the floor, "You poor creature..." she shook her head and stood up. She smiled at me, "Hello there, my names Kaylee. These are my friends Neji Hyuga," "Hello." "Ayami Kuchiki," "Hi~!" "TenTen," "Hey there." "Hidan.,." "Fuck you~" "Vincent," "We've met." "And lastly Angeal." "Sup." I smiled and waved at them, "Hello. My names Genesis Rhapsodos, nice to meet you." Kaylee sat back ontop of a desk, "Cool. Welcome to ya homeroom." I smiled, "Thank you." My phone started to ring, it played 'Gay Bar'. I blushed then anwsered it, "H-Hello?" "Hey babe." I rolled my eyes, "Whadda want Seifer?" I walked outside the classroom and began to talk to him. "Look babe, I'm sorry for what happeened on the bus this morning." "Its okay...Seiffy." I smiled at the nickname. "Don't call me that!" he exclaimed. I giggled then leand up against the wall, "Sooo..." I said. "Look down the hall to your left." "Z'okay." I did what he said and looked down the hall, "I don't see anything." Seifer chuckled, "Now turn around." I turned and almost screamed, "S-Seifer-" Seifer cut me off with a kiss. We hung up our phones at the same time, I put mine in my back pocket and Seifer put his in his front pocket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What do you think they're saying?" whispered Kaylee. "I dunno." said TenTen. "He's so gay." Kaylee punched Hidan in the balls, "Shut up!" Ayami creecked the door open a little so they could hear what was going on. I wrapped my legs around Seifer's waist as we kissed and held each other. "I love you." "I love you too." We kissed one last time then walked back to our classes. I opened the classroom door as, Ayami, Kaylee, Angeal, Vincent, Neji, TenTen, and Hidan fell to the floor. I put my hands on my hips and looked down at them, "What. The. Fuck!" Hidan reached in my back pocket and pulled out my phone and reached in Kaylee's backpack and pulled out hers. Hidan scrolled through my music and played 'Gay Bar' , then scrolled through Kaylee's music and played 'Barbie Girl'. Hidan started dancing like a fool, I saw Neji, TenTen, Ayami, and Vincent pull out their phones and record it. "Youtube?" Neji asked. "Totally." TenTen, Ayami, and Vincent said in unison. I chuckled then took my phone, "I need my batteries." I turned my phone off then returned it to my back pocket. You know what...I think I like my day so far. I smiled then started to dance with Hidan to 'Barbie Girl'.


	3. Chapter 3

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 3

2nd Period

I had second period science with Squall and some girls. "And then he said that him and Seifer have been together for 3 years." "Ugh! What a fag!" I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them, 'So if I mix iron and acid, that would make a chemical change.' "Hey there pretty thing." said a voice. I waved like I could really care less, in which I could, then returned to my experiment. Squall tapped a girls shoulder, "Konan, you better go get your man before it does." Konan sat her nail polish on the table then turned around in her chair to stare at her so called boyfriend. "So...you wanna go out this Saturday night?" I sighed then rolled my eyes, "No." Konan marched over and pulled me by my hair, "Bitch, stay away from my man!" she pulled me from my seat to stare into her eyes. I narrowed my eyes then poured some acid on her shoulder, "Suck on that whore." I said then sat back down on my stool and fixed my hair. Konan screamed in pain and held her burning shoulder, "You fuckin' whore, you'll pay for this!" Squall ran over and kneeled down beside her, "Lets get to the nurse!'' Squall and the other girls ran out the class and down to the nurses offfice. "Wow...I can't believe you did that to the head cheerleader." I shrugged then looked over at their backpacks with an evil smile. I glared over at six lab rats that had a note by there cages with the word: 'rabbies' on it. I walked over to two of the cages and put the first one Squall's backpack, the second one in Konan's backpack. I walked back over and grabbed two more and put them in the other two girls backpacks and then the last one in the other. I smiled evily then walked back to my seat, "I saw that Genny." I looked up to see the love of my life, Seifer, standing in the doorway. I ran up to him and kissed him, "Its called revenge." Seifer chuckled then leand in and kissed me. I heard Konan's voice down the hall, but that didn't stop us from making out. I heard footsteps enter the room, "Seifer!" yelled Squall. Seifer sighed then looked at Squall, "What?" Squall stompped his foot and walked back into the hallway. Seifer looked back down at me, "Where were we?" I giggled then wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to kiss again. "Ew, what a fag." said a girl with blonde hair. "Cut it out Ino, he's a cock whore." I didn't care what they said as long as I had Seifer I was happy. "What're you doing here?" I asked. Seifer gripped my butt, "Just wanted ta come visit my special princess." I smiled, "You have a copy of my schedule, don't you?" Seifer pulled a paper out of his pocket, "Maybe." I giggled then kissed him again, "I know ya do." The bell rang and I walked back to my work area and got my satchel.

3rd Period

General Music?! I have to sing!? I wanted to scream the top of my lungs. I looked around at some of the people in there then sighed. "Welcome. You're the last one in class so you may come up and sing." said the teacher. I sighed then sat my satchel by an empty seat, "Okay...my names Genesis Rhapsodos and I'll be singing 'Diver' ~by~ Nico Touches The Walls.'' I cleared my throat then began:

"Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku

Ao sugita sora ni wa ashita sura egakenakute

Iki mo dekinai kurai yodonda hito no mure

Boku wa itsu kara koko ni mogurikonda n da?

Kanashimi nante hakidashite mae dake mitereba ii n da kke

Sore ja totemo matomo de irarenai

Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashite mo hikari wo kasuka ni kanjiteru n da

Soko made yuke sou nara

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

Yami wo miageru dake no yoru wa mogaku gen'atsushou no DAIBAA

Ikite iru n datte tashikametakute

Fukai kaitei wo mezashite mou ichido kokyuu wo shiyou

Atama no naka no chizu wo hikkuri kaeshitara

Tarinai mono darake de hitori obieta yuube

Boku wa tsuyoi n datte zutto omotteta

Dare yori mo tsuyoi tte zutto omotteta

Maigo ni natta hakuchou ga hoshi no yozora ni ukande ita

Nagusame no you ni furidashita ame

Dakedo dou yara bokura wa nare sou mo nai hoshi ga hoshi nara boku wa boku sa

Doko made yuke sou ka na

Omotai ikari wo shoikonde hon no sukoshi inori wo hakidashite

Maru de aizu no you ni furidashita ame

Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute

Yami wo miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou mo nai DAIBAA

Ikite iru n datte tashikametai nara sou

Fukai kaitei wo mezashite mou ichido dake

Iki wo shite mite

Tada no shiawase ni kidzuitara mou nido to oborenai yo"

Everyone clapped there hands and cheered, I blushed then quickly walked to my seat. I sat down where I sat my backpack, "Damn boy you can sing." said one boy. I blushed, "T-Thank you." There was a smile on the teachers face, "That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "What is your name?" I blushed more, "G-Genesis...Genesis Rhapsodos." The teacher shook my hand with another smile, "I am Mrs. Yakino and I will be your music teacher for the year." I smiled then walked back to my seat. After about 30 minutes, the bell rang and everyone rushed out. I was the last to leave, "Hey Genny." I turned around to see Seifer, "Hey." I walked over to him and kissed his lips lightly. Seifer pinned me against the wall and kissed my neck, I moaned then pushed him back. I picked up my satchel and looked at him, "I...I have to go to class, see ya." I walked down the hall to my 4th period class without even looking back at Seifer.


	4. Chapter 4

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 4

4th Period

Dance class? You're kidding me. I sighed then walked in, the class...well dance room. It was huge. I looked around in awe until I bumped into the guy from 2nd period, "Hey there." I rolled my eyes then walked around him. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall, "C'mon...just go out with me pretty thing." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm a guy!" I yelled kneeing him in the stomach then pushing him back. I walked pass him and continued looking around the class. I saw that most girls were wearing black dresses that stopped and the knees, and the guys wore a black tux. "Alright, now here are the dancing partners..." said the teacher. I glared over at a sliver headed fool that I remembered from first period. "Okay...the leaders are: Hidan, Pein, Neji, and Tumi. And the followers: Genesis, Konan, Ayami, and Kaylee." Kaylee frowned then slowly looked over at Tumi, "Don't touch my hair, hm." Tumi nodded his head, "Otazies!" The teacher cleared her throat, " Leaders, go get dressed." Hidan grunted then walked into the dressing room with the other guys. I giggled somewhat then began to think...I'm partnered with Hidan. After about five minutes, the dressing room opened and the guys walked out. Hidan cleaned up pretty good, for an idiot that is. "Followers, go get dressed." I looked at the teacher, does she not know that I'm a...ugh forget it. I stood then walked to the dressing room with...the girls, I heard Hidan laughing his head off in the process. Kaylee handed me a black dress, "Go on, hm, put it on." she said. I have never really gotten naked around people before, it was kinda embarresing. I wait for five minutes then got dressed when the last girl left. I looked at myself in the mirror then sighed, "Why does life hate me?" I walked out of the dressing room to staring eyes. I had a womanly figure and legs to match, I sighed then sat on the nearest bench. "Okay students, today we will be learning the Tango." My world had then shattered, I love doing the Tango...just not with Hidan. I groaned then stood infront of Hidan, "You better not do anything rash." I said. Hidan chuckled, "At least I'm not the one wearing heels and a dress." I wanted to punch him in the face so bad, "Alright students...Begin!" Hidan looked at me as I began to dance, "Da fuck? All these damn twists and turns mane, I ain't doin' dis shit." he complained. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Big baby..." "Ow! Dammit Tumi, hm!" yelled Kaylee as Tumi dropped her on her back. Tumi looked down at her, "Sorries..'' he said holding out his hand to help her up. The teacher sighed, "Alright students, lets line up and go to lunch." I looked at her, "D-D-D-Don't we change first?" I asked. The teacher shook her head, "No, we do that when we come back." I wanted to cry but nothing came. I sighed then got in line, I was inbetween Pein and Hidan.

Lunch

I was so ashamed, the dignitiy that I did have left was gone. I looked at my Gay Pride necklace then smiled, 'Fool...' "Hey Genesis.." I turned around to see it was Kaylee, "Yea? What is it?" Kaylee smiled, "Have you ever had a Fudge Sickle?" I looked at her and blinked, "A what?" She smiled, "Don't worry I'll buy you one." After waiting for five minutes, Hidan, Kaylee, Tumi, Angeal, Vincent, Neji, Ayami, TenTen, and myself all sat at a table laughing and talking. Kaylee had did what she said and bought me a Fudge Sickle. I opened it and stared at it, "Well don't just stare it down, eat it." said Tumi. I nodded then licked the Fudge Sickle's side up and down, I licked my lips then suck on the head of it. Hidan, Neji, Vincent, Angeal, and Tumi all stared at me as I ate. I slowly pulled the now wet chocolate out of my mouth and sat it on my plate, "I enjoyed that." I said with a smile. Kaylee was laughing while she ate her Fudge Sickle, "I can finally eat Fudge Sickles again!" Tumi chuckled then turned around as if he was looking for something."Noiz!" Tumi hopped out of his seat and ran over to some guy. The guy had light orange hair, percings on his ears, under his bottom lip, and one on the left side of his nose and one on the right. Tumi got on his tip-toes and kissed the mans lips, "I love chuzies..." Tumi said. The man picked Tumi up bridal style and carried him to the table we sat at. Tumi now sat in the mans lap smiling, "This is my boyfriend Noiz." Tumi cheered. We all smiled and said hello. Vincent ate some chips and stared pass me with a death glare, "Vincent.?." I said. Vincent looked up at me, "Oh...yea?" I had a worried expression on my face, "What's wrong?" Vincent pointed, "Turn around." All of us turned, I saw Seifer in a corner making out with a girl! My eyes filled with rage, I stood up and walked over to where he was. Kaylee, Angeal, Vincent, Hidan, Neji, Ayami, TenTen, Tumi, and Noiz all followed me. Kaylee reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, "This should totally happen more often." she said. Kaylee, Hidan, Neji, Ayami, TenTen, Tumi, and Noiz stood back a few steps. Vincent and Angeal both stayed by me. I walked up to Seifer and pulled the girl away from him by her hair, "You sick cheating bastard!" I yelled. Seifer chuckled, "Babe, what're you talking about?" I growled then slapped him, "You know what the hell I'm talking about! We have been together for 3 years, I loved you for 3 years, I put up with your ass for 3 years! When Squall anwsered your door, did I even say anything? No! When you hit him on the ass, did I say anything? No! When you kissed and touched him infront of me, did I ever say anything? No! I have been nothing but good to your lazy ass all these years and you cheat on me? Hell no. Seifer Almasy, as of now we are over." I turned to walk away but then stopped infront of the girl, "Oh and btw he has crabs." I stepped over her as Vincent and Angeal stood infront of Seifer. "This is for all the pain you caused him!" Angeal punched Seifer in his left cheek, "And this if for all the agonizing milliseconds he ever spent with you!" Vincent punched Seifer in his right cheek. They high fived then walked up behind me. I smiled when I walked up to my group of friends, "Ya know...that felt pretty good." Angeal russled my hair and Vincent kissed my forehead. I giggled then hugged them both, "I love you guys." Vincent and Angeal smiled then kissed each of my cheeks.

Walk Home

Hidan, Vincent, Angeal, and Neji all lived down my way. We were talking and laughing as we walked, "So Ayami is thinking about adopting a baby, I really don't know but she wants to keep her virginity because she said that sex looks like it hurts." Neji said. Hidan groaned, "Dude you need to pin that bitch down and show her who's man." I rolled my eyes, "Well...I think that it's a good thing that she wants to stay a virgin." They all looked at me, "Say what?!" Hidan exclaimed. I looked at them, "Are you all virgin's?" "No." they all said in unison. I blushed, 'Even my new found friends aren't virgins.' I thought. "Hey bitch-boy..." I glared over at Hidan, "What?" "Are you a virgin?" My cheeks turned cherry red, "W-W-Why would you wanna know that?!" I moved some of my orange-red hair from my face. Hidan laughed, "You **are** aren't you!" Hidan almost burst into tears laughing. I turned redder and turned my head, "S-So what if I am!" Hidan put an arm around my shoulder, "You know..." he leand in, "I could fix that...for a price." Vincent and Angeal tripped Hidan over a dirty trash can. I giggled then hugged them, "Thank you." "Don't mention it." They said. As we walked upon my house, I saw a girl standing in the doorway. She waved then ran upto me, "Genesis!" she tightly wrapped her arms around, "I'm so happy to see you again!" she cheered. I stared at her, "Who are you?" I asked pushing her off me. She seem to have gotten sad when I asked, "You...don't remember me?" I shook my head, "No...sorry." The girl started to laugh, "Dude, its me Tifa." I smiled as I remember that name, "Tifa!" I hugged her with a bright smile. Tifa russled my hair and looked pass me, "Angeal~!" she gasped. Angeal picked up his backpack, looked over at Tifa, and started to run, "I don't like you!" I laughed as a crazed Tifa chased Angeal down the road. Vincent sratched the back of his head, "Well um...I have to go home..." I smiled then kissed his cheek, "Alright...see you." Vincent, Neji, and Hidan waved bye to me, I waved back with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 5

Kaylee's POV

I sat on my Toshiba laptop, that Itachi bought for me, and entered the chatroom that Itachi made for me. I'd told Genesis about it before we left school today.

Senbon Chatroom

_(kaylee)ShadowBlessings has joined the chat  
(hidan)Jashinist has joined the chat  
(vincent)Vinny has joined the chat  
(angeal)Black Angel has joined the chat  
(tenten)NinjaTools has joined the chat  
(neji)HyugaKing has joined the chat  
(ayami)HyugaQueen has joined the chat_

_Jashinist: Has anyone seen bitch boy?  
ShadowBlessings: . whatcha call him?  
Jashinist: ''. nothing...  
ShadowBlessings: damn right nothin'  
Vinny: I'm gonna call Genesis  
Black Angel: . I was gonna do it  
Vinny: . ~mumbles~  
HyugaQueen: Genny said he's gonna be on in a few  
Vinny & Black Angel: ~looks at Ayami with death eyes~  
HyugaKing: Touch her and that'll be your life_

_(tumi)KittyCuddles has joined the chat  
(noiz)Noise has joined the chat  
(genesis)GennyBlue has joined the chat_

_Vinny & Black Angel: Genesis! ~hugs him~  
GennyBlue: ~hugs back~ Sorry guys, I was on the phone  
NinjaTools: With who?  
GennyBlue: ~sighs~ Seifer...  
Vinny: ~frowns~ Need us to kick his ass again?  
GennyBlue: No.  
Noise: Tumi, come over to my house later  
KittyCuddles: Otazies  
Jashinist: He's gonna fuck you hard, you're gonna feel his heat, he's gonna rock your body, you're gonna taste his sweet  
HyugaKing: Hidan!  
ShadowBlessings: Thats my song!  
NinjaTools: Oh brother...  
GennyBlue: Has Hidan been smoking crack?  
ShadowBlessings: Problaly so...bitch you had better share_

_(itachi)UchihaItachi has joined the chat_

_UchihaItachi: You broke my damn laptop!  
ShadowBlessings: ~smiles and shoots the peace sign~  
UchihaItachi: ugh!_

_UchihaItachi has left the chat_

_ShadowsBlessings: ...Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Sext, sext, sext, me_

_Less than three is just a tease_

_Send those nudes, make me drool_

_Hit me up - make me cum_

_Wanna sext? I'll show you some_

_Sticky drama all the way_

_Want my dick? You gotta pay!_

_You've seen what my thumbs can do_

_Time to use my tongue on you_

_Show me what you got on my LCD_

_Let's get down to it_

_So you can get down on me_

_Cybering is so 1999_

_You've got to be textually active_

_If you wanna be mine_

_'Cause ..._

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me_

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

_I know you want some more!_

_When I text it's seckz! sex! sex!_

_You start to undress! Dress!_

_Poppin' out your chest,_

_At your friends' request._

_Now I'm rocking on your top_

_And you know I just can't stop stop_

_Make you drop_

_Feel you up till I hit the spot_

_'Cause I can't take TAKE TAKE_

_ALL THIS WAIT! WAIT!_

_I'm so impatient_

_You got me waitin_

_Cut this shit!_

_Show your tits!_

_Flip it out on my sidekick_

_Like quagmire on family guy_

_Giggity! Giggity! All the time_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me_

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

_There I go!_

_Sexting all my mother fucking favorite hoes_

_Stereo blast it up! Go ape shit and tear it up_

_We can make you look like hobos_

_She's texting if she should swallow_

_Hellz ya! Go for more_

_Parents banging down the door_

_Oh no - caught with my pants down_

_Now I gotta leave this town_

_I ain't never looking back_

_I'm gonna tell your ass straight up_

_This is how we live it up_

_I just don't give a fuck_

_And if I ever gave a fuck_

_I would be straight out of luck_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna fucking rock your body_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna rock your body_

_I wanna taste your sweet_

_I wanna fuck you hard_

_I wanna feel you deep_

_I wanna aah ahh_

_I wanna aah ahh  
_

_Noise: Love me or hate me but you want to fuck me_

_My love is unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this_

_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_Mix 'em all together and I would still be twice as bad_

_KittyCuddles: ~jaw drops~  
GennyBlue: I will never see him in the same light ever again  
Jashinist: I agree  
Noise: Tell anyone about this and I'll end you  
HyugaQueen: ...Anywho...How about you all come over to my place and we can all have a good time. Whadda say?  
Jashinist: I'm game  
HyugaKing: That sounds nice  
Noise: I'll come only for a moment  
KittyCuddles: Otay!  
Vinny: I'll be there  
Black Angel: I'll be there  
NinjaTools: Sounds fun  
ShadowBlessings: I'll bring the sake!  
HyugaQueen: Genesis can you make it?  
GennyBlue:Oh...yea sure...  
Noise: Whats wrong?  
ShadowBlessings: ~gasps dramatically~ He cares?!  
Noise: Haha very funny  
GennyBlue: ~sighs~ My ex-ex boyfriend is yelling at me  
Vinny & Black Angel: Ex-ex?!  
GennyBlue: Yea, he's yelling and cursing at me  
HyugaQueen: Why?  
GennyBlue: Because I didn't call him yesterday  
NinjaTools: That's some BS  
GennyBlue: Yea...~sighs~ I know  
Jashinist: ...He's on the phone with his boyfriend, he's upset He's going off about somethin' that Genny said and he doesn't get your humor like Vincent does...  
Noise: Angeal's in his room its a typical Friday night he's listening to the kind of music he doesn't like and he doesn't know your story like they do...  
Black Angel: -.-  
Vinny: '-.-  
ShadowBlessing: ~throws a teapot at him~ Shut up!  
Jashinist: Ow! What about him?!  
KittyCuddles: ~throws at rock at Noise~ Stop singing  
Noise: Oww...that hurt...  
GennyBlue: So Ayami...when's your party?  
HyugaQueen: 30 or so minutes  
GennyBlue: I'll try and make it  
HyugaQueen: Great!_

_GennyBlue has left the chat_

_HyugaQueen: I'm gonna go set up for the party_

_HyugaQueen has left the chat  
ShadowBlessings has left the chat  
Noise has left the chat  
KittyCuddles has left the chat  
Jashinist has left the chat  
NinjaTools has left the chat  
HyugaKing has left the chat_

I grinned then tipped toed downstairs and grabbed a bottle of salted sake. "Kaylee, what're you doing in there?" asked my papa. I hide the sake in my shirt, "Nothin'!" I quickly walked back upstairs to my room and locked the door. I dashed over to my closet and pulled out some long black jeans and a black BVB shirt. I pinned up my hair like my papa's and then jumped out the window.

Ayami's Party

"So how did you and Noiz get together?" Hidan asked. Neji rubbed his temple and stared at Hidan, "And you invited him why?" Ayami shrugged, "I ask myself why I know him everyday." The door opened to reveal Kaylee with three bottles of salted sake, "Yay!" Noiz and Tumi sat on the couch kissing while Ayami and Neji sat in the kitchen making-out. Kaylee looked around, "Where's Genesis?" she asked. Hidan shrugged, "Dunno." The door opened again and Kiba and Shino walked in, "Hey Ayami!" Kiba cheered. Ayami slowly pushed Neji back and walked over to her friend, "Kiba~kun!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Shino glared over at the bottle of salted sake, "May I please have some?" he asked Kaylee. She nodded, "Sure!" she poured him a glass full and smiled. Akamaru laid across Neji's lap drooling, "Kiba!" Neji yelled. Kiba and Ayami rushed in the kitchen, "Oh my." said Ayami. Kiba got Akamaru off Neji and onto his lap, "Good boy." he said rubbing his head. Ayami walked over to the radio and played 'Super Bass'. Hidan, Kaylee, Shino, and Tumi got up and started to dance randomly. Kiba rose his eyebrow, "Damn he's drunk." There was a soft knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Ayami said walking over to the door and opening it. Genesis stood there with a smile, "Hello Ayami." he said softly. "Genesis!" "Well it is about time you got here!"

Genesis's POV

I smiled at them then walked in, I was surpised when I saw a giant white dog sitting on a boys lap. The boy winked at me then licked his lips, I blushed then turned my head. Kaylee wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Mane where you been at?" her breath smelled of salted liquor. I sighed then walked over and sat on the couch. The giant dog hopped off the couch then walked to the door and opened it with its mouth. I blinked, "Your dog is trained really good." I said. The boy smiled, "Yea, his names Akamaru and my names Kiba." Vincent walked over and handed me a white rose then walked away, bitting his bottom lip. I twirled the rose around in my fingers then smiled, "He's so sweet." Kiba stood, "I gonna go help Neji in the kitchen." I smiled, "Alright."

After 3 hours of laughing, playing, singing, and dancing, we all passed out and fell asleep at Ayami's house. Ayami and Neji slept on the kitchen floor, Kiba slept on the living room floor with Akamaru, Hidan and Kaylee slept on the stairs together, Shino slept outside in the bushes, Tumi and Noiz slept against the wall, and Vincent, Angeal and I all slept on the couch together. __


	6. Chapter 6

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 6

Saturday 7:15 a.m.

I waved my friends goodbye then walked out the door. I enjoyed spending time with my friends. I smiled at some of the pictures I took of them, there was one where Vincent and Angeal were dancing. I giggled at it then put my phone in my back pocket. I made it to my house and slowly opened the door, I sneaked upstairs then plopped down on my bed. I had a wide smile on my face, 'I love those guys!' I squealed and kicked my feet. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled through my friends list and saw Vincent's name. I clicked on his named and started to text him:

_Genesis: Hey there, good morning  
Vincent: Mornin, how are you?  
Genesis: Fine, you  
Vincent: I'm okay, everybody is waking up now.  
Genesis: lolz, what about Hidan and Kaylee  
Vincent: Come back over and see  
Genesis: kk_

I closed my phone then put it in my back pocket and hopped out of bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a velvet tanktop with some velvet jeans. I slipped on some sandals and jumped out of the window.

Ayami's House

When I approched the front door, I heard breaking and screaming. I blinked cluelessly then knocked on the door, Angeal opened the door with an upset expression. I blinked, "A-Angeal..?.." "Don't ask...'' I nodded then walked inside. I stared as everyone stood staring at Hidan and Kaylee. Kaylee had a busted bottle in her hand, trying to stab Hidan. Vincent was inbetween them, trying to stop her. I chuckled then took the bottle out of Kaylee's hand, "Stop that.'' I said softly. Kaylee frowned then marched downstairs and sat on the couch. Hidan sighed in releif, "Thanks bitch-boy." I smiled, "Don't mention it." Angeal and Vincent grabbed each of my hands and lead me upstairs. I looked up at them, "Where are we going?" I asked innocently. Vincent chuckled, "Somewhere fun." Angeal opened a bedroom door and Vincent laid me down on the bed. Angeal shut the door and locked it, him and Vincent looked at eachother with a smirk. "We won't force you..." Vincent said. "Are you ready for this?" Angeal asked. 'Ready for what?' I thought. I suppose they saw my clueless face, "Genesis..." Vincent began with a soft whisper, "I love you..." My heart started to beat rapidly, "Genesis..." Angeal began, "I feel the same towards you..." I wanted to cry badly, I was loved and cared for by two people. I didn't know what to say nor do at this point. I got up and kissed Angeal's lips then I kissed Vincent's. I looked at then with watery eyes, "I...I want you both to take me..." I said softly. "Take me and make yours...I want you both...Angeal...Vincent...please..." Vincent softly pinned me to the bed and kisseed my neck. Angeal pulled up my shirt and sucked my nipples softly. I arched my back then wrapped my arms around Vincent's neck. Vincent's hand slowly traveled down to my zipper, I blushed then looked up at him. Vincent smiled then licked the tip of my nose, "It's okay..." he began, "We'll be gental..." Vincent slowly pulled my zipper down and Angeal pulled my velvet jeans off. Vincent grabbed the end of my shirt then pulled it over my head, revealing my bare chest. Angeal's and Vincent's long wet tounges trailed on my chest, "A-Angeal...V-Vincent..." Vincent's fingers wrapped around the end of my boxers and pulled them off. I blushed more then crossed my legs, Vincent and Angeal examinated my naked body. Vincent stripped from his clothes, and so did Angeal. I blushed cherry when I looked down at their over sized man hood. Vincent walked over to a medium nighstand and pulled out something called 'lube'. Vincent handed the lube to Angeal, Angeal sat back on the bed and put some of the lube on his fingers. Angeal slowly inserted one finger, then another, then another. Three fingers had been inserted into my tight entrance. Angeal seemed to be looking for something, but I didn't know what. I cried out in pain when he hit my sweet spot. Angeal removed his fingers then softly pinned my to the wall beside us, "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded slowly, "...Y-Yes..." Vincent and Angeal angled themselves at my entrance. I shut my eyes tightly, Vincent and Angeal entered me at the same time. I gasped out in pain and shivered under the two older men. Vincent and Angeal didn't move, I suppose they wanted me to get use to it. I tried not to cry, but the tears didn't listen to me. Vincent and Angeal smiled and kissed my cheeks. I smiled then nodded for them to start moving.

After about 45 minutes, Vincent and I lay asleep against Angeal's chest. I heard the door unlock but I didn't pay any attention until... "WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled a voice. Vincent, Angeal, and myself all woke up and looked at the door. There was a man with long black hair, dark colored eyes, and wearing a black kimono. Everyone downstairs rushed upstairs to see what the man was yelling about. "Papa, what hap-..." Ayami looked in the room then got quiet. "He's **finally** lost his virginity!" Hidan laughed. Neji didn't say a word, I suppose because Ayami's father was beside him. Kaylee looked at the bottle of salted sake in her hand, then sat it down on the floor. "You're making me dillusional..." Noiz's nose began to bleed, and Tumi blushed uncontrolably. I pulled the sheets over my body and blushed, "W-We're s-so sorry!" I blushed. Ayami's father stared at us with rage in his eyes, "Why are you in my room?!" I blushed more then gripped the sheets. A tall, about 6'1 or 6'2, man came up the stairs and into the room. I gripped Angeal's hand and scooted back. "Daddy, their my friends!" Ayami yelled running infront of him. "T-They didn't mean to, they didn't know. I promise I'll clean it up, just don't be mad at them." Ayami was taking the blame for us. I felt terrible, like I've just injured a helpless bunny rabbit. Ayami's daddy glared at us then walked out of the room with his lover in his arms. I sighed, "Sorry...we didn't mean to get you in trouble..." Ayami smiled, "Trouble? This is the 4th time it happened, don't worry, I changed the sheets." I smiled warmly then kissed Angeal's then Vincent's cheeks. I chuckled then wrapped my arms around their necks.

Rhapsodos House

"Where is he?" my foster mother paced the room back and forth. I opened the front door and walked in, Rhine stepped infront of me. "Where have you been?" he asked in a booming voice. I sighed, "Nowhere." Rhine looked at my necklace and two braclets, "I thought I told you not to where this in around in public!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes then walked passed him, he grabbed my red-orange hair and pulled me to stare into his eyes. I pushed Rhine back as some of my red-orange hair fell in my face. Rhine glared at me then slapped me hard across my face. I glared at him then turned around, "You'll never understand..." I slowly walked upstairs to my room. I gave him one last sideways glance, "Burn in everlasting Hell..." I closed my door and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 7

Saturday 10:50 p.m.

I sat in my room, reading my book _LOVELESS _I sighed then began to read to myself:

_- LOVELESS Prologue -_

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_ - LOVELESS Act I -_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

_ - LOVELESS Act II -_

_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_ - LOVELESS Act III -_

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_My friend, your desire_

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_ - LOVELESS Act IV -_

_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at world's end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely_

_ - LOVELESS Act V -_

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

I sighed then closed my book and slid it under my bed. I laid back down in my bed then reached under the bed to get my black & red Toshiba laptop. I walked over to my mini fridge and pulled out a red soda and a popsickle. I plopped back down on my bed then opened my laptop and typed in the password. I sucked on my lemon popsickle then entered the chat that Kaylee told me about Friday.

Senbon Chatroom

_Jashinist: ~sighs~ Shadow!  
ShadowBlessings: What bitch?!  
Jashinist: ...Hi!  
ShadowBlessings: -_-  
KittyCuddles: How about a vaca?  
HyugaQueen: To where?  
KittyCuddles: IDK, somewhere.  
NinjaTools: brb I'm gonna go get some food  
Jashinist: tyt  
ShadowBlessings: tyt  
KittyCuddles: Tyt  
HyugaQueen: Tyt_

_Black Angel has joined the chat  
Vinny has joined the chat  
GennyBlue has joined the chat  
Noise has joined the chat_

_Jashinist: Bitch-boy!  
GennyBlue: Hey Hidan  
KittyCuddles: Noiz!  
ShadowBlessings: Hey there guys  
Black Angel: Hey Gen  
GennyBlue: Hey Angeal, Vincent  
Vinny: Hey!  
Noise: ~Drinks a Sprite~  
GennyBlue: I got slapped...  
Black Angel & Vinny: By who?!  
GennyBlue: Rhine...  
Vinny: Rhine?  
Black Angel: His foster father_

_Vinny has left the chat  
Black Angel has left the chat_

_GennyBlue: ~sighs~ Oh no..._

_GennyBlue has left the chat_

I looked out my window and saw Vincent and Angeal walking to the front door. I opened my window then poked my head out of my window, "Vincent! Angeal!" I yelled quietly. They looked over and walked to the window. Angeal hopped in then Vincent, I smiled at my lovers then kissed their cheeks. Vincent licked my ear then walked over to the door. I hopped up then ran over to him, "Don't!" Vincent looked at me and cupped my left cheek, "I don't want you hurt." he said softly. My eyes began to water, I never knew someone cared about me. I closed my eyes shut...

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

I continued to repeat the verse in my head, over and over. I opened my eyes to look over at Angeal, he smiled warmly. I sighed with a smile then kissed Vincent's lips soft. I pulled back then smiled once again. Angeal walked over and caressed my chin softly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced the kiss. Angeal broke the kiss then stared into my eyes with a smile. I grinned then walked over to my bed and plopped down. I opened my red soda and looked around my room, "Vincent.?. Angeal.?." I opened my room door and I saw them walking into the kitchen, I took a five second spit take and sat my soda down by the door. I darted downstairs, but it was too late for me to stop them. I was praying that nothing rash happened, 'Those two are so gonna get it if they screw something up!' I exclaimed in my mind. I stood on the edge of the doorway, unseen, as Vincent and Angeal sat at the kitchen table. Rhine and my foster mother looked at them, "How the hell did you two get in here?!" yelled Rhine. Angeal glared at him then looked at my foster mother, "So..." Angeal began, "how's Genesis?" Rhine shrugged, "Why do you care so damn much?" Angeal's eyes narrowed quickly, "Why _**don't **_you care so much?" Vincent sighed, "What we're going at here is...why did you hit Genesis?" Rhine got silent, "..." Vincent narrowed his eyes, 'I got ya bitch...' he said smoothly in his head. Angeal stood behind Rhine and put his hands on his shoulders. Angeal bent over to Rhine's ear, ''If I see any type of bruies on his skin, I'm comming after you with a blade." Angeal patted Rhine's shoulder then walked into the living room with Vincent following him. I banged my head hard against the wall, 'They. Are. Such. Idiots! Why. Does. Life. Hate. Me?' I sighed then walked upstairs with a massive headache. I picked up my soda, sat it on the nightstand then plopped down in the bed. I was totally gonna feel this pain in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Genesis's Story

Chapter 8

Sunday 8:15 a.m.

I woke up the next morning with an agonizing headache. I held my head then sat upward in bed, 'Why did I do that?' I asked myself. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom, still holding my pained head. I walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I reached in and grabbed a bottle of asprin, I tapped it twice with my finger. Two light blue pills fell into my hand. I grabbed a clean glass that was sitting next to the sink and got some water. I threw the pills in my mouth then drank some of the water. I put the asprin back, shut the cabinet door, turned off the light, then walked back to my room and plopped down. 'I suppose Angeal and Vincent left...' I told myself. I rolled over in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes narrowed sleepily, 'I suppose I'll take a quick nap...' I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber once more.

Sunday 10:58 a.m.

I yawned then rolled over to stare at my clock, "Damn, how long did I sleep?" I asked myself. I walked downstairs and didn't see my foster mother or Rhine. I walked into the kitchen and didn't see them. There was a small note on the table that read:

_Dear Genesis, we are going away for a little while. We'll be back in 15 months, I love you and hope you take care of yourself._

_ -love, your foster mother Samui_

I laid the note down then walked back upstairs, '15 months...well then...' I walked back into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and dialed Angeal's number. Angeal anwsered sleepily, "Hello.?." "Hey Angeal" "Hey Genesis, what's up?" "Nothing really, my foster mother & Rhine will be gone for 15 months." "Sorry to hear." "Nah its okay." "Oh yea, Hyne said hello." "Hyne?" "My pet dog." "Oh! Well tell him I said hello aswell." Angeal and I talked for hours, we talked so long that it was 12p.m. Angeal chuckled, "Well, good night my lovely gem." I blushed, "Night _Angel_." Angeal chuckled one last time then hung up. I hung up then put my phone on the charger. I laid back down in my bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Genesis's Story

Chapter 9

Monday 7:45a.m.

Today I wore some black skinny legs, black & white convers, a black T-shirt, and a red dog collar that says 'Dreams of a Dreamer'. I grabbed my black and red backpack and headed out the front door. I saw Vincent, Angeal, and Neji standing at the bus stop chatting. I ran up and hugged them all, "Hey guys." I said with a smile. Vincent and Angeal smiled at me, "Hey there." said Angeal. "Good morning." said Vincent. "Nice seeing you again." said Neji. I smiled, "I'm not riding the bus today." I said. "How come?" asked Neji. "Dunno, I'm just gonna drive." "Genesis!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw that it was my little ninja friend Yuffie. I sighed, "Yes Yuffie?" "Drive us to school too!" she cheered. "Us?" I asked. Yuffie nodded, "Yea! Me, Tifa, and Aerith!" I sighed, "Alright, go wait in the car." Yuffie and I have been friends since 5th grade, shes always wanted to be and ninja. I sighed once again, "See ya guys." I waved. Angeal and Vincent smiled and waved at me, "See you at school."

Konoha High School

I walked down the halls of KHS and admired some of the people passing by. I passed a hall that said 'Scene' mostly everyone there wore black or dark blue. I continued to walk until I stopped by a corner to loosen my collar. "Hello again sweet thing." said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Pein. I sighed then looked at him, "I don't have time for you.'' I said walking around him. Pein shoved me hard into the lockers, slamming a hand next to me making sure I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I stared deep into his purple eyes with a scrowl. Pein softly caressed my chin with his other hand and brought my face to his, "Just one kiss..." he said softly leaning in. Vincent came around the corner on the other side of the hall, talking with Hidan, Neji, Ayami, TenTen, and Kaylee. Vincent stared over at us then quickly walked over and pulled Pein away from me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vincent yelled. Kaylee and Hidan took out their phones and started to record. I stepped back, away from Vincent so I wouldn't get hit. Vincent pushed Pein into a locker and punched him hard in the face. Pein brought his leg up and kicked Vincent in the shoulder. Vincent grunted in pain then stared at his enemy with rage in his eyes. Vincent let out a roar and began to claw at Pein with his left arm. He cut Pein's arm and face, his claw dripped with Pein's blood. Pein held his bleeding arm then slid onto the flooring, "B-Bastard! You'll pay for this!" Vincent turned around, looking for me I suppose. I ran upto him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Vincent rubbed my hair then kissed my hair lightly, "Did he hurt you?" Vincent asked. I shook my head then smiled, "No...I hope you never do that again..." Vincent chuckled then kissed my forehead once more. We both in scilence walked to first period with smiles on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Genesis's Story  
Chapter 10

2nd Period

I sat in science class with my head on the table as Squall and the other girls talked bad about me. "He even dresses like a woman." said Hinata. "He's such a fag." said Sakura. I sighed then stared at the chemicals infront of me, 'Strong Acid and Burning Acid...hmmm...' Lucky for me, Konan, Ino, and Sakura were wearing flameable clothing and hair accesssories. I grinned at the long blue trench coat Konan wore. I turned back to my desk then mixed the two together then walked over to the teachers desk and took the bottle of hot sause and the box of baking soda. I mixed the baking soda and hot sauce together then glared over at Konan's water bottle, 'This bitch is goin' down...' I slowly stood up and walked pass them, kicking the water bottle back to my desk. I walked back to my desk then picked up the water bottle. I removed the top, thank God this thing wasn't see through. I poured the mixture, baking soda & hot sauce, into the water bottle then tighten it and shook it up. I untwisted the cap again then poured the whole bottle of hot sauce in her water. I shook it up real nice and good then rolled it over by her backpack. I picked up the mixed acids then poured it on her chair legs and some on her. She srceamed loudly then clenched her arm, "Son of a-! Ahhhh!" The bell then rang and I grabbed my satchel and darted out of the classroom with a smile unlike no other.

3rd Period

Again I was late comming to 3rd period again because of Pein. I sighed then walked in, "You are late once again, come up and sing a song." said Mrs. Yakino. I sighed then sat my satchel down in my seat from Friday and walked up to the front of the class, "She's got no idea where you've been

No idea what you've been doin'

You've been living dangerous

You're trying to keep it just our secret

Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on

Psst pass it on, come on and pass it on

Goodness I like this

Mysterious mistress

Keepin' me hush hush

Try not to blush blush

I just can't stop this

It's risky business

Being you're mistress

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got completion

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on

You're keeping me out all night long

We eat at fancy restaurants

You're giving me what your girlfriend wants

Somebody's gonna pass it on

Buying me new jewelry

We're holding hands back in the street

You better learn to be discreet

If you wanna keep it just our secret

Goodness I like this

It's risky business

Being you're mistress

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on

that we got it going on

She's got no idea where you've been

No idea what you've been doin'

In the bedroom

In positions

That you never knew existed

You try to keep it secret

You can try and try to keep it

It's risky business

Keepin' me hush

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going

Girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

Goodness I like this being you're mistress

You're girlfriend's got competition

You're girlfriend's got competition

She's got competition

Someone's gotta be the one to tell her

that we got it going on"

Everyone once again cheered and clapped their hands at the song. I smiled then walked over to my seat and sat down. I smiled once again and said thank you to my class mates. About 25 minutes passed and I was nearly asleep when everyone else started to sing, their voices were soft and mello. The bell rang and I stood with my satchel then walked outta the classroom. I walked down the halls of KHS to my 4th Period class. Futher down the hall, I was stopped by Konan, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Squall. Hinata and Ino circled me like I was their prey, "I hear you broke up with Seifer Friday." said Ino. I glared at her, "I did, and you care why?" I asked with a little attitude. Konan stepped forward and stared at me, " So...you are a whore aren't you?" she said. I rolled my eyes and stared back at her with the same glare, "If I am a whore, then I'm only copying you." I said. Konan gave a low growl, "What did you just say.?." she asked clenching her fists. I stared down at her clenched fists then looked back up into her light brown eyes, " I said...If I am a whore, I just copying you." I repeated. Konan slapped me hard across my face, "Don't you ever speak to me in such manner ever again, you sluty flithy faggot!" I had my head turned to the right direction that she slapped me in. I slowly turned to glare at her with my left eye that was slowly engulfing itself in red. I chuckled lightly as some of my oragne-red hair fell into my face, "You really think I would stoop to your level? I don't think so. You can do what you want and say what you need, and I know that you have an overly large ego. It pains me to see women act like this, more like children to me. I will let you know this...never underestimate me unless you'd like to be 25ft underground." I walked passed a shocked Konan and a frightened Ino, Hinata, and Squall and said nothing while passing them.


End file.
